The Hunted
by lala423
Summary: Luna was never one to make deals with strangers, but when she owes Klaus Mikaelson her life, and is in need of help herself she jumps right in and makes a deal with the devil himself. But what happens when the alpha of a werewolf pack falls in love with the vampire hybrid himself? And what happens when he returns her affections? Steamy romance, suspenseful drama and COMEDY!


Okay so this would be my first ever Klaus Vampire Diaries fanfic!

If you like the sound of this one and want to keep it alive please review!

I want at least 9 reviews to keep this one going, if you like what you read trust me that things are only going to get a lot more dramatic, funny and romantic!

My name is Selene Lycinia Navarre, but my friends and family just call me Luna, I'm 21 years old and my life is far from ordinary; you might even say it's a nightmare because of everything I've had to go through and all the decisions I've had to make. Okays so it's more of a complicated me when you really look at it but nightmarish none the less, far from the normality that was usual for a kid my age.

So you get a better feel for my look, I am about five foot five, not very tall I know but then again neither was my mother- my father yes but I guess that's one gene he left out of my DNA, I have soft olive tan skin and black wavy hair with chocolate hints to it that I have been growing out so it's well past my lower back. I look exactly like my mother when she was young, everyone says so which really gets annoying I mean who likes to be told that they look like they're mother every day I mean I sure as hell don't. One difference that I have from look are these freakish honey brown eyes that almost look yellow in the moon light, I am very fit but still hold a very nice hourglass body shape without being on the plus size side but when you put it all together you get one pretty hot looking being that walks this planet.

Yeah about my arrogance it's annoying to some but it just adds to my amazing personality…..so enough with the sarcastic and arrogant side that you will get to know and love it's time to take a turn for the serious….at least for now.

Throughout my life I have had to face four major difficulties that are completely inevitable in a person's life but seem to be a bit more persistent in mine….lucky me.

These four things have made it a point to run my life and everyone in it

Number one.

Death…. Meaning? The permanent termination of the biological function that sustain a living organism, cessation of breathing (not breathing), cardiac arrest (no pulse), cold- dead- gone. My parents death when I was only ten years old – death and murder which I witnessed that changed my life and future since that age, the one thing that at the time I thought searted me from all the rest of the world, in my mind no one else in the world could ever understand what it was that I saw that night. Number 2 Pain- being physical or mental, the unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of injury or emotional disorder. My constant pain which has no physical cause – and no Vicodin or alcohol to drive it away, knowledge that my mother- Alexandra Elisabella Navarre and I would never have those "serious talks" mother daughter convos aka THE sex talk, or how to handle getting my heart broken talk; we would never be able to go prom dress shopping and me have to deal with her criticizing fashionista self . . . . . she would never be the mother of the bride. My father Troy Zacharias Navarre- would never be able to teach me how to swim or whistle with my fingers; he would never have the pleasure of scolding at the first guy who came to pick me up for a date- glare daggers at him for lusting his daughter, or hunting down the guy who dared ever to break my heart . . . . . he would never be the father of the bride. This constant pain the would come and go as it pleased not matter what the situations where, this pain which I was not thankfully an expert at masking, unfortunately I was about to meet the one person who would be able to see right past any and all walls and masks that I had spent years building up.

All these words and definitions and reasons lead up to number three…Emptiness- holding or containing nothing, that's for damn sure, I hadn't held any memories of my parents after the age of ten. I didn't contain any happy feelings of being with them that familiarity of that I was supposed to have was stolen from me, a part of my childhood taken from me – right before my eyes. For what? What could be the logical explanation or reason for taking away a little girl's parents? Let me explain- it's because of the existence of a group of lowlifes who have nothing better to do with they're time other than hunt down any living creature of the supernatural world. They are known as Hunters and not your garden variety hunters who carry wooden stakes and knives of silver, no I am talking about big men and women with freak like super strength, and enhanced abilities like being able to track down any supernatural person such as vampires, werewolves, and the ever popular witch…witch I tend to fall into two of the categories…..I know I am such a lucky girl aren't I? Since I fall into two of the categories, that meant I was at the top of the list considering that hybrids to them were like a jackpot, my parents had were targets taken out and now I was next on their hit list which meant I had to live life cautiously.

And let's just say that I am definitely not one to live on the cautious side, but since I became the leader or alpha of my pack and was responsible for leading my family to flourish and not peril I had to be alert.

Last and certainly not least is number 4 Fear- a feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or immanence of danger – a state or condition marked by this feeling.

And believe me- being the Alpha of a pack and part witch I was _so _marked with this feeling.

Fear of losing the last connections that I had to my parents- my beloved family, fear of being hunted down myself yet again, something that hadn't happened since I was 18, fortunately my taste for danger and exhilaration had somewhat died down otherwise I wouldn't have made it to the 21 years I am now. Luckily family was something that I definitely didn't lack in, I might be able to say that the feeling of loneliness is completely consuming, but I was never truly alone, there was a long list of aunts, uncles, cousins and people who had allied with our family and had been marked as family.

This flourishing family that never stopped growing….all of it connected to me.

For now I was left with an unclear path of what my life and future held, my parents the alphas…gone – so really where did that leave me?

A very lonely leader of a very traditional and bonded pack…..

Some that I'm not ready for this responsibility, others say I am simply not fit for this great honor, but it had been six years since I was given this great honor and I hadn't run my family into the ground. I know everyone had this long list of reasons why I am not suitable for being the leader….hmmm let me think- I didn't have proper and lengthy training, prepared enough, or that I am supposedly weak because I am not full blooded werewolf, that I had witch in my lineage, oh yeah and the ever popular I have not yet taken a mate…love that one!

Not!

Well sucks for them because traditions say that unless I resign, or die tragically no one can challenge me, or make me back down, so ha, I was the alpha whether they liked it or not. I wasn't too old, and I still had enough time to grown stronger and find that mate that I am supposed to have by my side, plus it helps that I am a total knockout!

Whether I proved them right or wrong would be up to the steps that I would take over these next few months ahead of my life, so wish me luck….I sure as hell was going to need it.

Remember 9 reviews to keep this one alive, btw Klaus is in the next chapter long with a whole lot of ass kicking by our lovely Selene!


End file.
